peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 November 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-11-19 * ; Comments Sessions *Polvo #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 02 July 1993. Session recorded 26 May 1993. No known commercial release. *Gag. One and only session. Session recorded 10 October 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 2 '''begins at start of show L503a *Sleeper: Alice In Vain (single) Indolent SLEEP 001 *Earl Bostik: Sleep *Elevate: Single Figures 8.9.10 (10" EP - Magic Spill) Elevate *Gag: What Is The Reason? (session) *Terminator Benelux: Red Alert (12" - Red Alert EP) Heide Of Switzerland 12HOS016 *Polvo: Six Leaf Clover (session) *Fall: M5 (12" - (Behind The Counter E.P.) Permanent / Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 ''John has a tape preview of the EPs, this one will be released on 13th December *Ramones: Teenage Lobotomy (album - Rocket To Russia) Sire *''10:30 news, edited out'' *Bikini Kill: Rebel Girl (album - Pussy Whipped) Kill Rock Stars KRS-218 *African Head Charge: Pursuit (album - In Pursuit Of Shashamane Land) On-U Sound ON-U LP 65 *''John was listening to the tapes of himself at a gig and thinks he now sounds like a parody of himself much like Mike Read's impression of John that he did so hilariously a few years ago....'' *Gag: Ere Drij (session) *Gag: Dance Party (session) *Gag: Fruin (session) *''flip L382a'' *Beautyon: Don Pilone 2 (album - Your Ignorance Makes Me Ill, And Angry) Irdial 30 IRD BTO 2 *Po!: Sunday Never Comes Around (album - Ducks And Drakes) Rutland RUTLP2 *Polvo: Thermal Cupid (session) *Captain Beefheart: Sugar 'N Spikes (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Die Coolen Säue: Etwas Ist Faul (v/a album - Hip Hop Hurra! Rap Gegen Rechts) D.C.O. RTD 177.1633.2 from magazine Prinz *Fall: Happy Holiday (12" - Behind The Counter E.P.) Permanent 12SPERMX13 *Alla Rakha: Solo De Tabla En Ektal (album Ravi Shankar - Ravi Shankar At The Monterey International Pop Festival) World Pacific WS-21442 *''John says that the album above will be very hard to find'' but it was rereleased in 1993. *Gag: Topper (session) *Small: Every (v/a album - Fish Hips & Turkey Lips) Shakedown SHAKE 3 *Human Beings: The Medium (12" - The Message EP) Deviate DV8-005 *''11:30 news (not on tape)'' *''flip 503b'' *Freak Baby: My Pet Pig (7") Delirium *Polvo: Double Scorpio (session) *Hollywood Flames: Crazy (v/a album - Fabulous Flips) Ace CDCHD 444 *'File 1 begins' *Cristian Vogel: Hearing Things Before They Happen (12" - Infra EP) (Magnetic North) *Gag: Dismissed Bill (Peel Session) *The Music Family: Barefoot In The Desert (12") (Conscious Sounds) *Fall: Behind The Counter Remix (12" - (Behind The Counter E.P.) Permanent / Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 *Popsicle: True (CD - Lacquer) (Telegram Records) *4 Étoiles: Doly (LP - Sangonini) (Stern's Africa) *Alluring Strange: Hard On The Outside (7") (Feedback Records) *Sonic Youth: Shadow Of A Doubt (LP - EVOLl) (Blast First) *Juno Reactor: Contact (LP - Transmissions) (NovaMute) *''flip 382b'' *Lonesome Sundown: Lonesome Lonely Blues (CD - Authentic Excello R&B) (Ace Records) *Polvo: Watch The Nail (Peel Session) *The Wonderin' Stars: If God's Dead, Who's That Living In My Soul? (7" - This Far) (Nuf Sed) *Zuvuya: Grabbing Nandi By The Horn (12") (Nation Records) *Gag: I Understand Fully (Peel Session) *The Supreme Dicks: In A Sweet Song (LP - The Unexamined Life) (Homestead Records) *G.T.R.: Ask Me (The 3rd Day) (12") (Planet 4 Communications) *Breed: The Greatest Story Never Told (LP - Violent Sentimental) (Clawfist) *Dick Powell & Ruby Keeler: By A Waterfall (LP - The Golden Age Of The Hollywood Musical) (United Artists Records) *'Files 1 & 2' end File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-11-19 *2) 1993-11-19 Peel Show L382 L503 ;Length *1) 01:19:28 (to 01:13:30) *2) 2:52:31 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the Darrg the taper! *2) created from L382 anf L503 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *The complete Polvo session in excellent quality on Youtube. ;Available *1) Download *2) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes